


Locked in the Library

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, By that I mean references back to the events of the show, Chaptered, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Crowley and Aziraphale are Married, Doctor Who References, Exposition, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I have no idea how to tag this right now, It doesn't last very long, M/M, Rating May Change, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, hope you guys enjoy, kind of filler chapter, more tags to come, rose has a sonic, the Bad Wolf is back!, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “What’s wrong?” they heard a familiar woman’s voice, and they pulled apart a little, looking around and finding a door.“The door won’t open. This has never happened before” came another familiar voice, this one male. Crowley and Aziraphale dug through their memories to try and remember where they had heard the voices before, when the sound of a familiar whirring noise sparked their memories.“It’s the Doctor and Rose!” Crowley said loudly, and the whirring stopped.“Crowley?” came the voice of the Doctor, and Crowley stood up and approached the door.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Good Omens [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about writing a sequel to The Angel and Demon of Soho, but here it is! Thanks to the Ace Omens once more, for helping me come up with the idea for this one! You guys are nothing short of awesome! This one is going to be multi chaptered, but probably not as long as my other chapter fics. I might not be able to write every day, because I work Monday through Friday, and I work outside the house, but I'll work on it as often as I can! I hope I manage to write Rose and the Doctor as well as last time. It's been a while, and I'm still very new at writing for them. Anway, I hope you enjoy, and I have some cool ideas for this in later chapters! (Also, if you're wondering what happened to the Awake the Snake fic, it's okay. Someone in the Ace Omens server is illustrating a picture for it, and they're not done yet. It was planned to be more of a collab, so I decided to take the fic down until they finish the picture. Don't worry, it'll be up after the picture is finished! Thanks!)

“We just want to be left alone!” Aziraphale argued, struggling against Sandalphon’s hold on him. Crowley did the same, fighting to get free from Hastur’s grip.

“Oh, believe us, where we’re sending you, you’ll be left alone for the rest of your immortal lives” Gabriel said, Beelzebub nodding from next to him, arms crossed over their chest.

“And where would that be?” Crowley asked, trying to keep his composure, and surely failing, judging by the way Beelzebub laughed.

“A pocket dimezion. Where nobody will ever hear from you again” they said, and Crowley looked to his husband, panicked.

“That can’t be possible. Heaven and Hell don’t have that kind of power” Aziraphale said, and Hastur chuckled darkly.

“Maybe not alone. But together, we have more power than either zide could have pozzibly known” Beelzebub said, and Crowley’s heart stopped. He had no way of knowing if they were bluffing or not. Unfortunately, he was about to find out. Gabriel and Beelzebub both bowed their heads, and began a chant that wasn’t in Enochian or the Dark Language of Hell. It was a combination of both, something new entirely. He felt something deep in his true form stir, and he began fading from reality. He tried to call out to Aziraphale, but he found his voice was gone. Just before he fully faded away, he took one last look at his husband, trying to see him one last time, when he noticed Aziraphale looked more transparent as well. As he disappeared from the room they were being held in, he could only hope that wherever he ended up, Aziraphale would meet him there.

He appeared in a pitch dark room, unable to see anything, despite his usual night vision. He tried standing up, before knocking his head on what felt like a wooden shelf, and sitting back down.

“Where am I?” he asked himself out loud, not expecting an answer, but receiving on all the same.

“Crowley? Darling, is that you?” Aziraphale’s voice asked, somewhere in the dark. Crowley prayed to someone that that really was his angel, and not a trick. 

“It’s me! Are you alright?” he asked the voice in the dark, and heard a snap of fingers, as a ball of light appeared above his head, lighting up the room Crowley was in. He looked around, and saw he was in a library, not unlike his Angels shop, but with a different feel to it. They both felt ancient, but the room they were currently in had a much more powerful feel to it, as if the books it housed held knowledge that would have a dangerous impact on the universe if they fell into the wrong hands. Aziraphale was not as far away as Crowley had thought, sitting on the floor only a few feet away. The angel got up and sat back down next to Crowley, wrapping his demon into a hug.

“Where are we?” Aziraphale asked, sounding scared. Crowley pulled his husband closer, almost as if he were trying to squeeze the fear from his angel.

“I don’t know. Perhaps Heaven and Hell sent us to some long forgotten library, instead of a pocket dimension. But, at least we’re here together” Crowley said, rubbing Aziraphale’s back in support. They spent some time holding each other, trying to expel the fear they both felt, when they were suddenly disturbed by a door knob wiggling, and a frustrated sigh.

“What’s wrong?” they heard a familiar woman’s voice, and they pulled apart a little, looking around and finding a door.

“The door won’t open. This has never happened before” came another familiar voice, this one male. Crowley and Aziraphale dug through their memories to try and remember where they had heard the voices before, when the sound of a familiar whirring noise sparked their memories.

“It’s the Doctor and Rose!” Crowley said loudly, and the whirring stopped.

“Crowley?” came the voice of the Doctor, and Crowley stood up and approached the door. 

“Aziraphale is here too!” he said, leaning against the door.

“Can you let us out?” Aziraphale asked loudly, joining Crowley at the door.

“We’re trying! Just hold on” Rose said, but Aziraphale could hear the doubt in her voice.

“It’s no use. I think you’re stuck in there” the Doctor said. Crowley looked to Aziraphale, and nodded. Aziraphale snapped his fingers and tried to miracle the door open. Nothing happened. Crowley tried it, and still nothing. Crowley tried again, nothing. There was no opening the door, they truly were stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been an ordinary day for Rose and the Doctor, thinking of places to go, adventures to have, with witty banter in between, when the TARDIS’s warning system went off. They jumped into action, the Doctor checking outside, as Rose started a scan of the interior.
> 
> “Nothing outside” he said, as the scanner pinged. Rose frowned in concern.
> 
> “There’s something in the library” she said, and together they sped off in the direction of the library. When they made it, they stopped right outside and shared a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This one is mostly Rose and the Doctor, but Crowley and Aziraphale are in it too. Next chapter might have a bit more of the Husbands, I just wanted to be a bit self-indulgent with Rose and the Doctor in this fic, because they were a couple in the last one, but I wanted to write them being cute together. And yes, Rose has a Sonic! I wanted her to have one so bad, that I made it a thing! It'll show up, and probably be used in later chapters. But, here's chapter 2 for now, bit longer this time, I hope you guys enjoy, cause I'm loving this so far!

It had been an ordinary day for Rose and the Doctor, thinking of places to go, adventures to have, with witty banter in between, when the TARDIS’s warning system went off. They jumped into action, the Doctor checking outside, as Rose started a scan of the interior.

“Nothing outside” he said, as the scanner pinged. Rose frowned in concern.

“There’s something in the library” she said, and together they sped off in the direction of the library. When they made it, they stopped right outside and shared a look. Rose reached her hand into her pocket, preparing to pull her sonic screwdriver out, if she needed it. It had been a gift from the Doctor, after they saved the universe at the Battle of Canary Warf. She’d come really close to being lost in the void, before he managed to reach out and grab her at the last second, saving her. After that, he made her the screwdriver, so she had some way of defending herself when she needed it. That had been a while ago, maybe 2 years or more, though it was hard to tell, as time travelers. By now, she was as good with her sonic, as he was with his. He reached out a hand, and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it, and pushing the door open. But, the door didn’t open. He tried a few more times, and sighed in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked, stepping forward to stand next to him.

“The door won’t open. This has never happened before” he said, pulling his sonic out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. They shared a look, and he scanned the door. The door was technically wood, but he was still able to scan it, when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside the library.

“It’s the Doctor and Rose!” and he lowered his sonic. There was only one person he’d ever met, who had that voice, his voice.

“Crowley?” he asked, looking at Rose. She had the same confused expression on her face that he knew he had on his. They heard a weight pressed on the door, and when Crowley spoke next, his voice sounded like it was next to the door.

“Aziraphale is here too!” and Rose gasped. They didn’t sound like they had ended up in the library on purpose.

“Can you let us out?” Aziraphale asked, his voice getting closer to the door as he spoke. He must have joined Crowley at the door.

“We’re trying! Just hold on” Rose said, but her voice didn’t sound very confident, and she knew the angel could tell. The Doctor looked back at his sonic, reading the scan of the door.

“It’s no use. I think you’re stuck in there” he said, looking back at the door, trying to apologize with his voice. They heard a few snaps, and a frustrated sigh. Whatever Crowley and Aziraphale had tried to do had apparently failed.

“How did you get in there?” Rose asked through the door.

“We were just in the shop, enjoying our evening, when agents of Heaven and Hell kidnapped us, and took us to an unknown location” Aziraphale said, sounding tired, and wanting to go home.

“Gabriel and Beelzebub said they were sending us somewhere outside of time and space, where we wouldn’t bother them again, they started chanting in a combination of Enochian and the Dark Language of Hell, and we were sent here” Crowley finished. The Doctor looked deep in thought.

“Why here? The TARDIS isn’t out of time and space, it’s connected to it. And why the library? Do you think they meant to send you here?” he asked, and silence followed for a few seconds.

“Perhaps they couldn’t get a lock on any specific location, all they could do was send us somewhere with some kind of relation to time and space” Aziraphale guessed, and the Doctor nodded. It didn’t answer many questions.

“How long has it been since you last saw us?” she asked, feeling that the beings stuck in their library were anything but calm.

“Bout a year, I’d say. Not much has happened to us, or the world. We were just enjoying freedom” Crowley said, and Rose nodded, when an idea sparked.

“Here’s an idea for you. You’re in our library. There’s books in there from all different worlds, languages, sciences, history. Maybe something in there can help us. It might be a long shot, but it wouldn’t hurt to try” she said, and the Doctor nodded approvingly at her.

“And don’t worry about not being able to understand the languages of the books. You’re in the TARDIS. There’s a translation circuit, so anyone inside the TARDIS can understand and speak in just about any language, and it’ll sound like your native language” he explained. Aziraphale and Crowley might be thousands of years old, and speak countless Earth languages, but there were still languages they didn’t know.

“That sounds like a plan. Come on, Angel, books to read” Crowley said, moving away from the door.

“What will you do in the meantime?” Aziraphale asked through the door, and Rose and the Doctor shared a look.

“There are some people I know who might be able to help you. We need to go talk to them” he said.

“Well, best of luck to you both. I’d drop a blessing on you, but I doubt it would get passed the door. I don’t think our miracles can affect anything outside of this room” Aziraphale said, and Rose smiled. Ever the angel.

“Good luck” she said, and she could tell Aziraphale smiled.

“And you, dear girl” the angel said, before they heard him leave the door, and follow his husband deeper into the library. Rose felt a little worried for them as she followed the Doctor out to the control room. He wandered around the console in that bouncy, energetic way he did, but it didn’t fool her. He was worried for the angel and demon in their library just as much as she was. As the TARDIS landed, Rose made up her mind about what she wanted to do.

“Where are we?” she asked, as he stood back, almost preparing himself to walk out.

“I’ll explain on the way. Come one, let’s go talk to some people who might have the answers we need” he said, grabbing his coat from the bench, putting it on, and making his way over to the doors. Rose grabbed one of his hands in hers, and he paused.

“Doctor, I think someone should stay here, make sure nothing happens to them” she said, and he turned to face her, moving his hand so his fingers laced through hers.

“Rose, they’re supernatural beings with powers. They can take care of themselves” he said, smiling softly at her, trying to ease her nerves. She didn’t smile back, still worried.

“They can’t affect anything outside of the library, Aziraphale said so himself. And they’re stuck in that library. What if something manages to get in the TARDIS? They won’t be able to defend themselves” she said, already knowing he’d given in, just by the look on his face.

“.....Fine. But keep your screwdriver on you at all times. And keep yourself safe” he said, sounding worried for her. She had a tendency to play the hero sometimes, offering her life for others, or jumping headfirst into danger, when she thought someone's life was at risk. She smiled at him, but it didn’t do much to extinguish his fears. He’d almost lost her so many times. They’d had so many close calls, he didn’t want this to be the day he finally loses the woman he loves.

“Always” she said, and he smiled back nervously.

“I don’t like leaving you here alone, but I know you can protect yourself, and Crowley and Aziraphale. Just, be careful. I’ve almost lost you too many times. I don’t know what I would do if I actually lost you this time” he said, and she grabbed his other hand in hers, and gently squeezed. 

“I’ll be fine. You be careful out there too. Trouble is never far away, with you” she said, and he smirked.

“Always” he said, and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, before pulling back, and smiling softly. She smiled just as softly, and squeezed his hands again. He squeezed back, lifted one of her hands to his face, and pressing a gentle kiss there, before taking a deep breath, and letting go of her hands. He walked to the door, turning for one last goodbye, smiling, as he opened the door, and walked out, leaving Rose alone in the control room of the TARDIS. They were rarely ever on their own, and when they were, they worried about each other constantly. But, Rose had her sonic in her pocket. If she ever needed him, all she needed to do was pull it out, and use the direct line to his sonic, send a signal, or even talk to him. That helped reassure her. They were going to be fine, they were going to get the answers they needed, and they were going to help their friends get out of the library, and back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale read the books in the Doctor's library, and learn more about the world of Rose and the Doctor. Meanwhile, the Doctor goes to an old friend, in search of answers on how to send the angel and demon locked in his library home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello third chapter!! I love this chapter, and I'm so glad it turned out the way it did! I totally cliffhangered you, and I do not apologize for it at all! This is getting good, and the next chapter might be on the shorter side, might not, I don't know. But, I'm so happy I'm writing this, because it's a ton of fun, and I love writing Doctor Who a lot! I hope you guys enjoy this slightly longer chapter, and I should have the next one up within the next couple of days!

Crowley and Aziraphale, so far, had learned nothing about their predicament, but they had learned a great deal about the Doctor and Rose’s world, the enemies they’ve faced and made, the friends they’ve met along the way, the worlds they visited. It seemed Rose was not the Doctor’s first companion, but they figured she knew that. From the love that Aziraphale could feel coming from both of them, he could tell that the Doctor wasn’t going to pack up and leave her at the first chance. It also seemed that some of these books had been written in, which had offended Aziraphale greatly, until he realized that the writing was further information on the subject of the book.

“How the hell do you say this?” Crowley asked, passing the book to Aziraphale and pointing out a word. 

“Raxacoricofallapatorius” Aziraphale said, without any issue. Crowley smiled at him.

“Well, that’s a mouthful. Turns out, the creatures that live there are profiteers, even tried to destroy the Earth, so they could sell bits of it to the highest bidder” Crowley said, and Aziraphale gasped.

“That sounds horrible!” he said, and Crowley chuckled.

“That’s not the worst thing I’ve read so far. Those Daleks the Doctor and Rose told us about last year have tried to destroy the human race countless number of times. They were all destroyed in the Time War, like the Doctor said, but they literally keep coming back, every chance they get” the demon said, with a hint of respect in his voice. He already hated the Daleks for trying to do what Heaven and Hell failed to do countless times, but he had to respect their tenacity. They keep coming back, even with one Dalek left alive in the entire universe. It was honestly, impressive.

“These friends of the Doctor and Rose sound very interesting. One of them, Martha Jones, is a medical doctor who met Rose and the Doctor in a hospital, where they were sent to the moon by an intergalactic gang of mercenaries, looking for a convict. She helped them save the people in the hospital, and find the culprit, who was disguised as a little old lady. She’s been in contact with them ever since” Aziraphale said, reading some of the written notes in the book. Crowley nodded.

“Interesting” he said, looking down at his own book.

“Here’s another one, they met recently, in terms of time traveling standards. Donna Noble, helped them discover a long thought dead species living at the core of the Earth. She appeared in the TARDIS out of nowhere, not long after the Battle of Canary Wharf, in a wedding dress. She’d been pulled to the TARDIS from her wedding by Huon Particles that she’d been secretly drinking for months. Poor dear. Turns out her would be husband was working with the enemy, and was only planning to marry her for a ruse. She’s working as a secretary at U.N.I.T, the United Intelligence Taskforce. She’s very good” Aziraphale said, sounding impressed. Crowley smiled. Aziraphale had a soft spot for interesting humans, well, for all humans in general, but he loved hearing about the interesting ones.

“Oh, you’ll like this one, darling. Captain Jack Harkness. Time Agent from the 51st century, ex-con man. Works for the Torchwood Institute, established in 1879, by Queen Victoria, to defend the earth against supernatural and extraterrestrial threats. Turns out, Torchwood were the cause of the events the preceded the Battle of Canary Wharf, after which, Jack Harkness took over the institute, and worked to better it. Seems he’s a very flirtatious young man. Says here, he was killed in a battle against the Daleks in a place called ‘Satellite Five’. But, Rose, who was sent back to Earth in the TARDIS by the Doctor, to keep her safe, opened the TARDIS, and absorbed the heart. She became something called the Bad Wolf, and returned to Satellite Five, destroying the Daleks, and resurrecting Jack, giving him everlasting life, and an inability to die. She doesn’t know he’s alive” Aziraphale said, shocked. Crowley remembered hearing the name before, and something clicked.

“Rose mentioned someone named Jack Harkness when I first met her. I don’t know how many Jack Harknesses there are in the world, so it must be the same one. Why do you think the Doctor kept that from her?” he asked, and Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders.

“Perhaps she doesn’t remember what she did as the Bad Wolf. It says her, if she had kept the heart of the TARDIS inside her, it would have killed her, so to save her life, the Doctor absorbed it out of her, and put it back into the TARDIS. But, doing that was too much for him, and it caused him to regenerate, after leaving Satellite Five, without Jack” the angel said, and Crowley nodded. This was very interesting. There were so many facets to the Doctor’s life.

“Hello Doctor. How’ve you been?” Jack asked, as the Doctor joined him at the bar, giving his old friend a gentle pat on the back.

“Good. And you?” the Doctor asked. Jack smiled, and shrugged his shoulders.

“The usual. Where’s Rose? I thought she was going to be here with you?” he asked, and the Doctor’s face dropped, becoming serious, and Jack knew this wasn’t a social call.

“She’s back on the TARDIS. She chose to stay behind. She didn’t know we were here to meet you. But, the reason she stayed is why I’m here today” he explained, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Do tell” he said, and the Doctor smiled. Same old Jack Harkness.

“A while back, probably a year or two ago, Rose and I were going to go to London, 10 years in the future. We ended up in a parallel universe. We don’t know why. There, we met an interesting pair. An angel named Aziraphale, and a demon named Crowley, married couple, very fascinating. We talked for a while, told each other our stories, and they helped us get back home” the Doctor said, and Jack nodded, following along. He had questions, but he was going to wait to ask them.

“Flash forward to today. Rose and I were thinking of where to go, when the TARDIS warning system came on. We scanned outside and inside, and found lifeforms in our library. Turns out, it’s Crowley and Aziraphale. They’ve been sent to a realm outside of time and space by their former superiors, which meant our library. Neither of them know why, but they’re trapped in there. They can’t get out, we can’t get in” the Doctor finishes, and Jack nodded again.

“So you’ve come to me for information or answers about why they were sent to your library, and how we get them out?” he asked, and the Doctor nodded.

“Yes. I know there isn’t really anyone with knowledge of alternate universes, but I thought, maybe Jack knows something. Might be a long shot, but it doesn’t hurt to try” he reasoned. Jack sighed.

“Well, I wish I could help you Doctor, I really do. But, my knowledge only spans as far as our universe” Jack explained, and the Doctor nodded. 

“I figured as much, but I thought I’d ask anyway” he said.

“I trust you scanned the door?” Jack asked, and the Doctor nodded.

“Course. It’s the first thing I did. The scan came back normal. There was nothing wrong with the door. But we can’t open it, and they can’t make it open” he said.

“Maybe there’s some kind of field inside your library, keeping them in, and keeping you out” Jack offered, and the Doctor shook his head.

“Already thought of that. But the TARDIS prevents anything like that from even existing without being created by myself or Rose” he explained, and Jack nodded. He was about to offer another idea, when a muffled voice came from the Doctor’s inside jacket pocket.

“What was that?” he asked, and the Doctor’s eyes widened. 

“My sonic! Rose!” he shouted, pulling his sonic out of his jacket.

“Doctor!” Rose called from the other side, and it sounded like she was in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose had been doing research of her own in the control room of the TARDIS, going between the files on record in the TARDIS's archive, and the archive of her sonic, going through the holograms, and finding nothing of any use. The TARDIS wasn't yielding any results either, frustrating her further. There wasn't much for her to do, with the Doctor gone on his own search for answers. She hoped he could find some kind of answer on how to send their friends home. She was about to go check up on Crowley and Aziraphale, and see if they had made any progress in the library, when once again, the TARDIS's alarm system went off, alerting her of a danger being near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is a go! I wrote almost all of this today at work, when I was really bored, with nothing to do. I'm actually really, really happy with this chapter. This is how I wanted the story to go the entire time, and I'm so glad it worked out this well. I'm very excited to work on the next chapter, and I swear, Crowley and Aziraphale will actually be in the next one, instead of just mentioned. I meant to include them a little more in this chapter, but the way it turned out, they didn't really fit in what I did. So, I swear, the husbands will be back, as well as Jack. He's still there, he ran back to the TARDIS with the Doctor. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, because I loved writing it, and I am loving this story right now, and I hope you guys are too!

Rose had been doing research of her own in the control room of the TARDIS, going between the files on record in the TARDIS's archive, and the archive of her sonic, going through the holograms, and finding nothing of any use. The TARDIS wasn't yielding any results either, frustrating her further. There wasn't much for her to do, with the Doctor gone on his own search for answers. She hoped he could find some kind of answer on how to send their friends home. She was about to go check up on Crowley and Aziraphale, and see if they had made any progress in the library, when once again, the TARDIS's alarm system went off, alerting her of a danger being near. She used the external camera to look outside, and saw nothing. She scanned the interior, and found something moving fast throughout the TARDIS's interior, as if it were looking for something. She left the control room, following the scan, turning corners, and walking down hallways, before she finally caught sight of the intruder. 

It was a stone angel, it's back facing her, it's hands covering its face. She pulled out her sonic, never taking her eyes off the angel, and scanned it, letting the hologram come up, level with her eyeline, so the angel was still in her sights.

_ Weeping Angel. Appears stone when in someone's view, but as soon as your back is turned, or you look away, or you blink, it moves. It feeds off of potential energy. If it touches you, it will send you to the past, with no way of getting back. You are forced to live your life in the past, as it feeds off of all the years you would have lived. _

_ It must have been after Crowley and Aziraphale _ , Rose thought.  _ It feeds off of all the years you would have lived in the future. An immortal angel and demon would have been able to feed the angel for the rest of eternity.  _

She pressed the button on the side of her sonic, activating the signal between her sonic and the Doctor's. She could hear muffled talking, 2 voices, one the Doctor's, the other very familiar. She would have to yell to make sure the Doctor could hear her. 

"Doctor!" She called, and she heard the familiar voice ask something.

"My sonic! Rose!" She heard the Doctor say, his voice getting clearer, he must have pulled the sonic out of his jacket pocket.

"Doctor!" She called again, and she could hear the sound of someone standing suddenly.

"Rose! What's wrong?" He asked, sounding very serious. She would have smiled at his protective nature, if there wasn't a dangerous Weeping Angel inside their TARDIS.

"Doctor, there's a Weeping Angel in the TARDIS! I don't know how it got in, but I think it's after Crowley and Aziraphale" she said, backing away from the angel slowly, her eyes beginning to water at the lack of blinking.

"Rose, don't look away from the angel! Don't blink! They are incredibly fast, faster than you would believe. Don't look away! We're heading to you now. Send a signal, so we know where you are in the TARDIS" he said, and she knew he was jumping into action, already running back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I can't keep my eyes open much longer! And it's very close to the library! I have to get it away from Crowley and Aziraphale!" She said, still backing up, feeling her eyes start to close on their own. She didn't have much time left before she blinked, might as well make a run for it, and hope for a headstart.

"Rose, don't do it! We're almost there!" The Doctor argued, sounding desperate, as if he were trying to force his legs to move faster. They wouldn't make it in time, Rose knew that. She would blink, and then it would have the upper hand. But, if she ran away, would it know to follow her? She would have to get it interested in her, before she made a run for it, otherwise it might just continue it's search for the library. Time to do something drastic.

"Oi! Stone face! Don't bother with them! I'm a time traveler. Do you know how many years I could live?" She asked, knowing that should get its attention.

"Rose, what are you doing?! We so close, we can see the TARDIS! Don't do this!" The Doctor yelled, but Rose had made up her mind. She backed up a few more steps, and then she turned and ran. She knew the TARDIS better than the angel. It was her home, she lived here. She knew just about every hallway, where every room was, every door panel. She could navigate it in the dark. She ran down the hallway, not daring to look back, only hoping that the angel was following her. She ran through one room, and into another hallway, a shortcut to the control room that she knew. She was almost there. As she ran into the control room, she hit the panel near the doorway, and a metal door closed behind her. Nothing could get through that door, certainly not a stone angel. She slowed to a stop near the bench, and sat down, catching her breath. A banging came from the door, and she knew the angel had been following her. She heard the front door wiggle, but it didn't open.

"Rose, we can't get in! I forgot about the security protocol! If anything manages to get in the TARDIS, it's a full lockdown, nothing else can get in" he said, and she started to laugh, moving to open the door for him, and whoever he was as with, when the banging on the door stopped, replaced by a crunching metal sound, and the door was forced open, the angel on the other side. Rose fixed her eyes on the angel,refusing to blink, to even look around for another escape route. Now that she was back in the control room, the TARDIS extended it's lockdown to every room out of the control room. She is was effectively trapped.

"Rose! Get out of there!" The Doctor yelled, trying to sonic the door open, with no luck. 

"I can't! I'm back in the control room" she said, knowing he knew what that meant for her. She could feel something weird inside her, as if something had just awoken, but she ignored it.

"Doctor" she said, planning her final words to him.

"Don't. Rose, don't you dare say goodbye. We're going to get in, we can help" he argued. She smiled, as the feeling of awakening rose within her, and she felt a familiar sense of great power deep in her soul.

"Doctor, I think we both knew this wouldn't last forever, as much as we both wanted it to. It's why we never had a ceremony" she said, suppressing the urge to cry. The power was growing, she could feel it. She had a faint memory of Satellite Five, destroying Daleks out of all of time, bringing someone back to life.

"No. Rose, we can do something! We can come up with a plan! Just, don't do this!" The Doctor cried out, and Rose smiled softly. The power inside her was full to the bursting, and it was about to release itself. She had visions of when she had looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, absorbing it, and when the Doctor extracted it from her. She'd felt like she was going to die then. She didn't feel that now, but the power felt the same, though weaker, more easily controllable.

_ Let me save you!  _ A voice inside her called. Her voice. But, also not her voice. The same voice, but different, somehow.

_ Let me save you! Let me save us! I can reunite you and my thief! Let me help you! _

__ Rose felt the power become overwhelming, and a pain in her head forced her to close her eyes, putting her head in her hands, before letting the power overtake her, and she no longer had control of her body. 

_ I remember you _ . She thought, remembering the Bad Wolf, how she had absorbed her from the Heart of the TARDIS, how she had destroyed the Daleks with a wave of her hand, how she had resurrected Jack, how much she could see and hear, how much of all of time and space she could feel.

_ Rose Tyler’s time is not yours. She will not be your victim. We will not be taken from our home!  _ The Bad Wolf said, waving her hand, and erasing the angel from history, all the years it had existed, gone with a wave of her hand.

_ We’re safe now. The Doctor is safe now. Open the doors.  _ The Bad Wolf said, using her connection to the TARDIS to open the doors, and the Doctor ran in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rose!” the Doctor shouted, as he ran into the control room, Jack trailing behind him. The Bad Wolf was standing near the bench, her back facing the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5, finally! Sorry it took a little longer. I've been a bit busy these last couple of days. But, here it is now, and I'm super excited for the next chapter. That will be the last one(If things go according to plan). This story has been a really fun one, and I'm so glad I got to write a sequel for Angel and Demon of Soho. It makes me kind of want to write a just Doctor Who fic, but there is a lot of lore to dig through to do that. Might do it, might not, still up in the air. Regardless, I love this story, and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because, it is mostly exposition from DW, it was still a blast to write!

“Rose!” the Doctor shouted, as he ran into the control room, Jack trailing behind him. The Bad Wolf was standing near the bench, her back facing the Doctor.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked, taking a wary step closer, and the Bad Wolf turned around. He gasped, her eyes glowing with the Heart of the TARDIS. Jack remembered his first moments alive on Satellite Five, remembered those same glowing eyes in his mind, forcing life back into him.

“Get out of her. Give Rose Tyler back to me” the Doctor said, danger dripping from his voice. He didn’t know what he would do to get Rose back, but anything was possible.

_ Rose Tyler is safe, inside. She and I are connected. One and the same. This was always her destiny.  _ The Bad Wolf said, using Rose’s voice. The Doctor had a flashback to the first time this had happened. He’d almost lost Rose then, he refused to do it this time.

“Give her back” he said, his voice growing colder. Beside him, Jack shivered. He’d heard the name “The Oncoming Storm”, but he’d never fully seen that name come to life. From the door the Weeping Angel had come from, they heard approaching footsteps, and Jack prepared for a fight, until he noticed who the footsteps were coming from, and where. A tall, thin redhead with glasses, who looked almost a spitting image of the Doctor, and beside him, a slightly shorter, blonde man in a very old and fancy suit. These must be the angel and demon the Doctor had told him about.

“Rose!” the angel, Aziraphale said, moving to help her, before Crowley gently grabbed his arm, and held him back.

“Hang on, Angel. They’ve got this” he said, and Aziraphale nodded.

_ Rose Tyler is coming back. She was resting, in her mind, where I will be, asleep, until she has need of me once more. Farewell, Doctor. We will see each other again soon enough. _ The Bad Wolf said, and the glow of her eyes faded away, as Rose’s eyes closed, and she fell to the ground.

“Rose!” multiple voices rang out, and the Doctor rushed forward, catching her before she could hit the ground. He gently cupped her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks, and let out a relieved sigh, and looked back at Jack.

“She’s alive” he said, and Jack let out a breath he’d been holding too, smiling. In his arms, Rose began to move slowly. He turned his attention back to her, as she opened her eyes. There no longer was a glow, just the brown eyes he loved.

“Hi” she said, sounding tired. He smiled at her.

“Hi” he echoed, and she smiled softly back at him. He let out a soft laugh of relief, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She laughed, and hugged him back.

“Oh, I thought I lost you there for a second” he said, and she pulled back, only to rest her forehead against his.

“Worried about me, were you?” she asked, and he laughed again, cupping her cheek with his hand.

“Always” he said, and she smiled, leaning in, and pressing her lips to his. It wasn’t as chaste as their last kiss, but it wasn’t more than her way of saying, ‘I’m here, we’re safe, we’re together’. Then she remembered something, and pulled away.

“Jack!” she said, and the Doctor smiled as she looked up at Jack, who smiled and waved.

“Miss me?” he asked, and she laughed, jumping out of the Doctors hold, and pulling Jack into a tight hug, which he immediately returned.

“I thought you were dead!” she said, and he laughed.

“Well, I have you to thank for reversing that, Blondie” he said, and she laughed again, stepping out of the hug.

“Now, care to introduce me to your handsome friends?” Jack said, gesturing to Crowley and Aziraphale, who hadn’t moved much, letting the 3 people in front of them, have their reunion.

“Crowley, Aziraphale, this is-” the Doctor started, standing up from the floor, before Jack rushed over to the angel and demon, offering his hand to shake.

“Captain Jack Harkness. Pleasure to meet you both” he said, flirting heavily with both Crowley and Aziraphale, each shaking his hand in turn.

“Oh stop it! They’re married” the Doctor called from behind him, and Jack turned around, rolling his eyes.

“What’s wrong with me saying hello? It’s not polite to not greet new friends” he argued, and Rose laughed as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“So, is it an open marriage?” Jack asked, turning back to Crowley and Aziraphale, who laughed.

“Maybe back in the 19th century, you’d have had a chance. Not anymore” Crowley said, and Jack snapped his fingers in that way people used to do when they missed out on something.

“That’s a real shame. But, can I just say, your husband is temptation itself” Jack said to Aziraphale, who smiled.

“Well, he was the creator of it. Only fitting” the angel said, and Jack laughed. He was going to like knowing Crowley and Aziraphale.

“Okay Jack, give them some breathing room. They were just locked in a library for several hours” Rose said, and Jack rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

“Fine” he said, turning around again, and walking back to the control panel, but not before winking at the husbands.

“I like him” Crowley said, and Aziraphale tutted. Crowley laughed at his husband, pressed a kiss to his temple, then followed Jack to the control panel, pulling Rose into a hug. Aziraphale smiled softly, and followed.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale asked her, and she nodded, as Crowley stepped back from the hug. 

“Yes, I’m alright. It was a rough go of it for a while though” she said, and Aziraphale nodded.

“What caused you to go all glowy eyes?” Crowley asked, and Rose sat down on the bench, the Doctor taking a seat to her left, and holding her hand. She smiled at him.

“There was a Weeping Angel in the TARDIS. The Doctor had left to go talk to someone who might have been able to help us get you out of the library. I guess that someone was Jack. I’d chosen to stay behind, in case something got inside, which is basically impossible, but it happened anyway. I don’t know how the angel got in, but it did, and it was looking for you” Rose said, pulling out her sonic, and opening the archive to the Weeping Angel, letting the hologram pop up so Crowley and Aziraphale could see it.

“It looks like it’s made of stone” Aziraphale said, and Rose nodded.

“That’s because it’s got the best defense mechanism in the galaxy. It can’t move while you’re looking at it, it just looks like stone. But as soon as you’re not looking at it, it moves, and it moves fast. It feeds on potential energy, meaning, if it touches you, it sends you to live your life in the past, with no way of getting home, and it gets all the years you would have lived” Rose said, and the Doctor nodded.

“It’s the most cruel punishment, because it doesn’t kill you. It forces you to live away from everything you ever knew” he added, and Crowley and Aziraphale slowly nodded.

“What was it after?” Crowley asked.

“You and Aziraphale. I think it could sense that you 2 have all of eternity to see, being immortal. If it absorbed all the years you had left to live, it would never be hungry again. I still don’t know how it got in, but I found it before it could get to you, but it was close. I lured it away, and led it here, where I trapped it behind the door you came from, but it got through. The main doors were locked, because of the security protocol, the Doctor and Jack couldn’t get in while the threat was still inside the TARDIS. I thought it was gonna get me, when the Bad Wolf came back” she said, and Aziraphale blinked in shock.

“Came back?” he asked, and Rose, the Doctor and Jack all nodded.

“Years ago, back before I regenerated into who I am now, the three of us were traveling together, after we’d met Jack in the Blitz. Long story. We’d been kidnapped, and taken to this place called Satellite Five, a broadcasting satellite above the Earth that Rose and I had visited before. But it had become a game show satellite. Before, it only broadcast the news, but we uncovered something rotten about that, and put a stop to that. After a century passed, it had become game shows. It was there that we discovered that the Daleks were alive, and had amassed an army, all of them ready to destroy humanity, and Satellite Five was their first location. We put together a very small army of our own, mostly the humans on the satellite who chose to fight. All the others stayed behind on the bottom floor. I sent Rose back home in the TARDIS, with the instruction to live her life, and let the TARDIS decay on the side of the road, just become another part of London. She didn’t listen, and used the Heart of the TARDIS to take her back to me. She became the Bad Wolf, and destroyed the Dalek army. She’d even brought Jack to life, after he’d been taken down by a Dalek. But the power was killing her. It was too much for her human body, her human mind. I extracted it from her, and put it back where it belonged, but it had been too much for me as well. I could feel my regeneration coming, so I took us back into the TARDIS, and back to Earth. I regenerated on the way back” the Doctor explained, and Rose laid her head on his shoulder.

“And what happened to Jack?” Crowley asked, and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“I hadn’t expected to get out of that satellite alive. I’d been a con-man, until I met them, they kind of set my path straight again. The Doctor is right, I got gunned down by a Dalek. Next thing I knew though, I was alive, almost like nothing happened, but they’d left me behind. So, I used my time vortex manipulator to try and get back to the 21st century, but I undershot it. Ended up in 1869, my vortex manipulator burnt out, making it useless. It took me a while to figure it out, but in 1892, I got shot in the heart on Ellis Island. Then I woke up. So, I tried again. I fell off a cliff, got trampled by horses, World War 1, World War 2, poison, starvation, hit with a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I’m the man who can never die” Jack said, and Rose gasped. He looked at her with sympathy.

“But, why did the Bad Wolf do that?” she asked, and the Doctor looked at her, a soft smile on his face. 

“If a Time Lord had that kind of power, they would become a god, a vengeful god. But you’re human. Everything you did was because you’re human. You brought him back to life, but you couldn’t control the Bad Wolf, so you brought him back forever. The final act of the Time War was life” he said, and she smiled softly.

“But, why leave Jack behind? Did you know he was alive?” Aziraphale asked, and the Doctor looked up, guiltily.

“It’s a Time Lord’s instinct to run from what isn’t right. What Rose and the Bad Wolf did turned him into a fixed point in time, a fact. It was never meant to happen like that. I couldn’t handle it, so I left. I knew he was alive, but every feeling in my gut was to leave, to run from that. So, we left. Rose didn’t know, until today. I had planned to tell her on the way, but she decided to stay behind. And, as much as it scared me how close I came to losing her, I’m glad she did. If she hadn’t, there’s no telling when you two might have ended up” the Doctor said, smiling softly at Rose, who smiled back.

“So, an angel and a demon. Bet the bosses loved that one” Jack said, changing the subject. Crowley chuckled, and Aziraphale blushed.

“Tell me about it. 6000 years we’ve known each other, they only find out near the end. Course, they tried to kill us. Didn’t work. Kept them off our backs, until now, of course” Crowley said, and Jack nodded. 

“Well, now that we’re out of the library, how do we get back home?” Aziraphale asked, and Rose smiled.

“I think  _ we can help _ . She said, her eyes glowing with the power of the Bad Wolf. She pointed her hand at the control panel of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS started whooshing and groaning. The Doctor laughed, jumping up from the bench. Jack smiled.

“Oh, it’s been a long time since I’ve heard that noise! Oh, it’s good to be back!” he said, and chuckled. Crowley and Aziraphale shared a nervous look, and the Doctor approached them.

“Don’t worry. We’re taking you home, and I think we’re going to have a little talk with your ex-employers” he said, and Crowley smiled. This should be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know we’re all enemies, and should not be having this celebration, but She says to ‘Love thy enemy’, and we worked together to get rid of the traitors, and there is no I in team” Gabriel said, addressing the angels and demons alike that were standing before him. They met on the Moon, considering it neutral ground between the two. There was miracled food, drinks, a stage, even a bubble of oxygen around the forces of Heaven and Hell. They don’t need to breathe, but oxygen is a little important on the moon, to avoid discorporation. People had been making speeches for some time, and it was Gabriels turn, so everyone settled in for the next 3 hours of speeches. At least Beelzebub insisted on there being a bottomless bar, for Hell to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I didn't think I would finish it today, but then I started it, and just kept writing until it was finished. So, here it is! The final chapter of Locked in the Library! I'm super proud of this story, and this chapter! It's been a blast writing this story, and I'm so glad I did it. I really hope you guys enjoy this final chapter, and this story. Thank you guys for reading!

“I know we’re all enemies, and should not be having this celebration, but She says to ‘Love thy enemy’, and we worked together to get rid of the traitors, and there is no I in team” Gabriel said, addressing the angels and demons alike that were standing before him. They met on the Moon, considering it neutral ground between the two. There was miracled food, drinks, a stage, even a bubble of oxygen around the forces of Heaven and Hell. They don’t need to breathe, but oxygen is a little important on the moon, to avoid discorporation. People had been making speeches for some time, and it was Gabriels turn, so everyone settled in for the next 3 hours of speeches. At least Beelzebub insisted on there being a bottomless bar, for Hell to attend.

“Now, with them out of the way, there’s just a couple more decades before we can start Armageddon 2.0!” he said, and the forces of Heaven and Hell cheered. He smiled, and continued.

“We’ve got a long battle in the future, so I can’t wait to ki--” he said, before being interrupted by a weird groaning noise, very close to him. 

“What in the Sound of Music is that?!” he shouted, upset that his speech was interrupted, and as the groaning got louder, a large blue box began materializing directly next to him. From the floor below, angels and demons murmured to each other, confused. Finally the box finished materializing, and a boom rang out, and a hush fell upon the crowd. Everyone held the breath they wouldn’t normally need, and the door of the box opened, and Crowley popped his head out. Except, it wasn’t Crowley. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, his hair was brown, and his eyes were not yellow. 

“Hello! I’m the Doctor! So sorry to interrupt your little party here! Just brought some friends to say hi!” he said, stepping out of the TARDIS, followed by a blonde woman, whose eyes were glowing, a man in an old looking coat, and the traitors, Crowley and Aziraphale, all smiling like this was just another Saturday for them.

“Have you got little cakes with ball bearings? I love little cakes with little silver ball bearings on top” he said, smiling from ear to ear. Gabriel brought himself out of his stupor.

“I’m sorry, who in the Von Trapp Family Singers name are you?” he asked, and the Doctor frowned a little. 

“I just said, I'm the Doctor. This is my companion and partner, Rose Tyler, better known right now, as the Bad Wolf, and-” he began, before Jack interrupted him again.

“Captain Jack Harkness. Really digging those purple eyes of yours” Jack said, approaching Gabriel, his hand out for a shake. Gabriel looked at his hand like he’d never seen a hand before, and Jack chuckled awkwardly, pulling his hand back, and putting it in his pocket.

“Okay. Strong and silent type. I can get behind that. Or I can get in front of it. All up to you” Jack said, and Crowley laughed.

“Not worth it, mate. None of them are worth it, take my word for it” he said, and Jack nodded.

“Well, you know them better than I do” he said, and the Doctor facepalmed. 

“Jack, we had a plan” he said, and Jack’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, right! The plan! Sorry” he said, moving back to stand between Rose and Crowley. Gabriel looked at Beelzebub, who had just walked back onto stage, and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Why are you here? And why have you brought the traitorz back?” they said, sounding more annoyed than anything else. 

“You didn’t think you could get rid of us that easily, Beez, did you? We’re like bad pennies! We always turn up” Crowley said, winking, his glasses in his jacket pocket. Beelzebub rolled their eyes. 

“Why are you here?” Michael asked, stepping close to Gabriel. Aziraphale could tell she was just waiting for an opportunity to summon her sword. The Doctor turned to her and smiled again.

“We’re here to drop Crowley and Aziraphale back home, and warn you against going after our friends again” he said, his voice chilling just a little bit. Some of the lower order of angels and demons shuddered. This man, this, unknown being called the Doctor, he’s powerful. They could tell.

“What can you do to ztop uz? You don’t zeem very dangerouz, and you juzt threatened the entire forcez of Heaven and Hell combined” Beelzebub said, almost laughing. The Doctor turned to the Bad Wolf, and nodded. She stepped out of the line, and approached Beelzebub, whose confidence visibly faded away.

_ Appearances can be deceiving _ , the Bad Wolf said, putting her hands on Beelzebubs temples, and showing them just how dangerous not only she was, but the Doctor was as well. Every world that was destroyed because someone threatened his friends. Every race of enemy he’d defeated, as he watched them die, feeling no pity, because they threatened the lives of millions. She showed Beelzebub the Time War, and everything he did, everything he was forced to do, to save the whole of the universe, everything he sacrificed, for the greater good. Beelzebub screamed at the images, as the Bad Wolf drew her hands back, and walked back into the line. 

“Thank you. Now, bring Rose back. Please” the Doctor said. He didn’t like the Bad Wolf. She may be part of Rose now, and will never let harm come to the woman he loves, but he still couldn’t bring it upon himself to trust her yet. The Bad Wolf nodded, and closed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around Rose’s shoulders, ready to catch her if she fell again, and she opened her eyes, the Bad Wolf asleep in her mind again. She stumbled a little, and he righted her, as she smiled up at him in gratitude. She turned her attention to the crowd in front of her, all gaping at the level of power in this young, very human woman.

“Hello! I’m Rose Tyler” she said sweetly, waving her hand at the angels and demons, some of whom flinched. The Doctor smiled.

“Well, we know what you can do, Doctor, person. And we know what your human can do, but what about the Captain?” Gabriel asked, visibly shaken, but trying not to show it. The Doctor had to commend him on his attempts to remain brave, if only for his reputation.

“Oh, I’m glad you asked. I’m the man who can never die. Go ahead. Try it” Jack said, stepping forward, and spreading out his arms and legs. Nobody stepped forward, and he scoffed, putting his arms down in exasperation.

“No, I’m actually serious. Come on! Someone stab me, or something. I swear, I’m not gonna die” he said, putting his arms back up, and Hastur stepped onto the stage, looking a little nervous, but willing to try it.

“That’s the spirit! Come on! Stick me wherever you want, just, please, above the belt, I have a reputation to uphold. You can stick me below the belt afterwards, if you want” Jack said, winking, and Hastur looked nervously at Beelzebub, who was paler than ever, and unresponsive after their interaction with the Bad Wolf. He stepped closer to Jack, who smiled at him.

“It’ll be fun, I promise” he said, and winked, and Hastur pulled out a knife, and stabbed Jack in the heart once, and pulled his knife back out of his chest. Jack instantly flopped onto his face, body limp, and not breathing. 2 seconds of silence passed before Gabriel spoke up.

“I thought he said he could never die. He appears to be dead” he said, sounding unimpressed. The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

“He likes to be dramatic. Give him a few seconds” he said, and sure enough, a few seconds passed, and Jack gasped back to life, pulling himself up off the floor, smirking. Everyone gasped, and he laughed and shook out his shoulders.

“Anyone else? Come on, I’m not just immune to stabs, I swear” he said, and Uriel walked in front of him. He winked at her.

“Hey gorgeous. How’re you going to strike me down, aside from your looks, that is” he said, and she grimaced at him.

“Like this” she said, and called a lightning bolt down from the Heavens, smiting Jack off the face of the moon. All that was left was a little pile of ash, and a burn mark on the floor. Uriel looked proud of herself, until a few seconds later, when Jack popped into existence again, smiling from ear to ear.

“Ooo, never been smote before. That really eases up the muscles. I know who to come to when I have a knot in my shoulder” he said, and Uriel gaped at him, eyes wide. He winked, and stepped back into line.

“So, there’s 2 good reasons to stay away from our friends. If that’s not enough to convince you, here’s another one” the Doctor said, taking a step closer to the edge of the stage, and the forces of Heaven and Hell all backed up, trying to be as far away from him as possible. He couldn’t repress the dangerous grin that found its way to his face.

“I’m called the Doctor, sure. But, I have a title. To those who threaten me, or the people I care about, I’m known as the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds. I’m called that for a reason. When the Daleks threatened to destroy not only my world, but the universe, I destroyed both the Daleks and my people, to save the countless lives throughout the universe. When the Slitheen threatened to destroy the Earth and sell it’s remains to the highest bidder, I sent a missile to 10 Downing Street, and blew up the building with them inside. When the Queen of the Racnoss threatened the lives of every human on that planet” he said, pointing a finger to the Earth, voice raising.

“I emptied the Thames into the nest that held the remains of the Racnoss, a now extinct race. I stood there and watched, as the Queen mourned for her children, and I did not, and do not pity her. When the self proclaimed ‘Last Human’ alive attempted to commit multiple murders of innocent lives, I exploded her. She was nothing but a patch of skin. Less than an hour ago, a Weeping Angel threatened the life of Rose Tyler, the person who means the most to me in the entire universe, and I was prepared to tear that very same universe down to save her” he said, turning back to Rose, who smiled softly at him, before turning back to the crowd.

“Now I know, those names don’t mean anything to you. Those people mean nothing to you. What I just said might confuse you. What shouldn’t confuse you, however, is just how far I will go to protect those close to me. You may not know who any of those people I named are, but rest assured, none of them have lived to tell the tale. None of them survived the Wrath of a Time Lord, the wrath of me. I have never held a gun against someone in my life. I never threaten to kill people who do not deserve it. I will never murder you with a weapon. But I can guarantee you, if  _ any _ of you threaten Crowley or Aziraphale, together or separate, again, you will be met with the Wrath of a Time Lord. And like those before you, you will  _ not  _ live to tell the tale!” the Doctor said, ending his speech with a shout. Every being before him flinched away from him, and the dangerous part of him, the part of a Time Lord that longs for people to fear them, cower before them, glowed with pride. He longed to continue his speech, to make every being of Heaven and Hell kneel before him. Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, and a forehead rest gently against his back, and that part of him edged back again.

“You did good, Doctor. You can stop now, you’ve made your point. Don’t follow in the footsteps of the other Time Lords” Rose said softly, and he smiled, taking deep breaths. A while ago, he’d asked Rose to say those words to him if he ever went too far, or was about to go too far. He asked her to ground him to reality, to remind him of why he was different from the rest of the Time Lords. To remind him that he was the Oncoming Storm, not the other way around. He turned around in her arms, and smiled down at her. She smiled up at him in return.

“Thank you” he said, and he bent down, and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in” Rose whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a close hug. The last piece of what she promised she would do if he got too close to too far, was, after he was composed enough to respond to her, she would remind him of why he chose his name, the promise he had made himself. All around them, angels and demons alike gaped at how easily Rose Tyler calmed down the Doctor. This huge, powerful beast of a man, who destroys worlds without batting an eye, threatened millions of supernatural beings, and scared them into submission, melted in this woman's hold. The collective forces of above and below shared a collective shudder, thinking about the day the Doctor finally went too far, and Rose Tyler was not there to bring him back to reality. If such a day ever came to pass, they would need more than God to save the universe. Silence passed over the crowd, as Rose and the Doctor held each other, and when they finally pulled back, everyone could clearly see the fire was gone from his eyes. 

“Consider that you’re first, and final warning” he said, looking at the beings of Heaven and Hell around him, all nodding. He nodded once in return, threaded his fingers through Rose’s, and led her back into the TARDIS, Jack, Crowley and Aziraphale following suit. 

“Back to the Bookshop then?” the Doctor asked, when the door closed. 

“Please” Aziraphale said, smiling softly. He and Crowley had never seen the Doctor like that. It simply went to show just how powerful kind, peaceful men could be, when pushed to that level.

“It’s probably not been all that long since we were last there, but it feels like it’s been an age” Aziraphale said, and the Doctor smiled, and pressed a few buttons, flipped a switch, and the TARDIS began groaning again. Not long after, they landed, and Aziraphale opened the door, greeted with the interior of his shop. He sighed in relief, and walked out of the TARDIS, happy to be home. Crowley followed suit, and smiled at his angel.

“What are you all going to do now?” he asked, turning back to the TARDIS, seeing Rose and the Doctor standing just outside, Jack leaning in the doorway. The Doctor shrugged, his hands in his pocket, a smile on his face, a very far cry from the man Crowley saw back on the moon.

“After the day we’ve had, I wouldn’t mind a nap” he said, before making a face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever said that before and meant it either. There must be something about this shop that brings it out of me” he said, and Crowley laughed. Rose smiled at him, and he pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

“Keep him out of trouble” he said, when he let go. She smiled, and pointed to Aziraphale.

“And the same to you” she said, and Crowley laughed. Rose was one of the special humans. He turned to Jack, who stepped closer. 

“Crowley” Jack said, holding out his hand. Crowley took it and shook.

“Jack” Crowley said, and smiled, letting go of Jack’s hand.

“Pity I never met you in the 19th century. Something tells me we’d have had some fun nights together” Jack said, and Crowley laughed.

“Well, maybe for you. By then, I’d been Aziraphale’s for 5000 years. He just didn’t know it yet” Crowley said, and Jack smiled.

“As much as it is a shame for me, I’m glad you two are happy together. But, if you ever need someone to change things up, give me a call” Jack said, and Crowley knew he wasn’t serious. 

“Never going to happen” Crowley said, and Jack laughed, as Crowley moved on to the Doctor.

“It’s certainly been an adventure” Crowley said, and the Doctor laughed.

“That it has, my friend. What are you going to do now?” the Doctor asked, and Crowley laughed.

“Think I’ll take a page out of your book, and take a nap” Crowely said, and the Doctor smiled. It was still slightly unnerving for both men, just how alike they were, not just in face and voice, but mannerisms, personality. They were loyal, almost to a fault, protective to the point of possessive, dangerous, if pushed to that level, and quite childlike, when you got down to it. But, they understood each other, more than anyone else, with the obvious exceptions of their partners.

“Stay safe out there, Doctor” Crowley said, and the Doctor smiled again.

“And you” he replied, and opened his arms for a hug, that Crowley accepted, patting the Doctor on the back a couple of times, before stepping back. 

“Oh, are you leaving so soon?” Aziraphale asked, pulling himself away from his books. The Doctor nodded, and Aziraphale approached him.

“Well, dear boy, this has certainly been a day for all of us” he said, and the Doctor smiled.

“Indeed. I’m glad we could get you home safely” the Doctor said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“As am I. Take care of yourself, Doctor” Aziraphale said, offering the Doctor his hand, which the Doctor took, and shook.

“I will” the Doctor said, and Aziraphale smiled, as the Doctor let go of his hand. Aziraphale turned to Jack, and smiled.

“Thank you for not stealing my husband from me” the angel said, and Jack smiled back.

“Ah, I have no chance against you, to be honest. And I don’t say that very often. Last time I said that, it was about these two” he said, pointing to Rose and the Doctor, who laughed.

“Are you going to keep traveling with them now?” Aziraphale asked, and Jack shook his head.

“Nah. These two have it all covered without me. Besides, I’ve got a life and job away from the TARDIS. But, I’m always up for an adventure if they ever need me again” he said, and Aziraphale nodded, before turning to Rose.

“This is farewell, dear girl. Thank you for all you’ve done for us. We are eternally grateful” Aziraphale said, and Rose smiled at him, leaning in, and pressing a kiss to each of Aziraphale’s cheeks. He smiled, and gently grabbed her hands.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat” she said, and squeezed his hands.

“Take care of him, and yourself” Aziraphale said, and she smiled again.

“And the same to you” she said, letting go of his hands. Aziraphale walked back over to Crowley, who wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders, very snakelike.

“Ready to go?” the Doctor asked, turning to Rose and Jack, who both nodded.

“Well then, time to go, it seems. I hope one day, we can meet on better circumstances, for once” he said, and Aziraphale and Crowley smiled.

“I agree. About time we stop meeting like this” Crowley said, and the Doctor laughed.

“Perhaps next time” Rose said, and Aziraphale and Crowley both nodded. They waved, as Rose, the Doctor, and Jack walked into the TARDIS, waving back at them. The door closed behind them, and the TARDIS groaned and wheezed, before fading away, and disappearing. Crowely and Aziraphale smiled to each other, then turned and went upstairs to the bedroom, to sleep for a week, hopefully. It was always an adventure, when you meet the Doctor. 


End file.
